1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to (i) a data processing apparatus which can be connected to an information processing terminal, such as a personal computer, and which can perform printer control processing, via a printer control unit, for controlling the printing of data from the information processing terminal, as well as various other types of processing based on instructions from the information processing terminal, (ii) a data processing apparatus which can be connected to an apparatus capable of operating as a peripheral apparatus, and which can generate data for causing the peripheral apparatus to print, and (iii) to a method for controlling such apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been proposed to incorporate a printer for a personal computer (hereinafter abbreviated as a “PC”) into a facsimile apparatus, for the purpose of utilizing the incorporated printer as a printer for the facsimile apparatus.
FIG. 13 is a block diagram illustrating the configuration of a conventional system implementing such an integration.
In FIG. 13, the main body 2 of a facsimile apparatus includes a printer unit for performing processing for printing an image, and a facsimile (hereinafter abbreviated as “FAX”) unit for performing processing other than printing. An existing printer for a PC is used as the printer unit.
First, the configuration of the FAX unit will be described.
A FAX control unit 31 controls the entire FAX unit. The FAX control unit 31 performs control in accordance with a control program stored in a FAX ROM (read-only memory) 32. A RAM (random access memory) 33 provides working areas for the FAX control unit 31, and also stores various data. A reading unit 34 reads an image from an original, and generates either binary or multiple-valued image data for each pixel of the read image. A MODEM (modulator-demodulator) 35 performs modulation/demodulation of data for the purpose of facsimile transmission/reception. An NCU (network control unit) 36 operates as an interface with a public network, such as a telephone network 44, or the like, and is connected to the telephone network 44 via a connector 42. An I/F (interface) controller (peripheral unit) 37 performs transmission/reception of data with a PC connected via a connector 41 and a cable 45, using a predetermined I/F, such as a Centronics interface, conforming to IEEE 1284, or the equivalent, and a protocol for the I/F. A buffer memory 38 stores data used in facsimile communication, and the like. An I/F controller (host unit) 39 transfers data (received data or read data) from the FAX unit to the printer unit, using a protocol for the I/F similar to the protocol used by the I/F controller 37. The I/F controller (host unit) 39 operates with respect to the printer unit as if data is directly transferred from the host apparatus (PC) (i.e., it operates as a host PC). A system bus 40 interconnects respective units within the FAX unit. An I/F signal line 43 transfers data from the PC or the FAX unit to the printer unit. An I/F signal line 46 exchanges control information, such as state information, or the like, between the FAX unit and the printer unit. Switches 47 and 48 control whether data to be transferred to the printer unit is from the PC or the FAX unit, and are themselves controlled by control signals from the FAX control unit 31 via signal lines 49 and 50, respectively.
Next, the configuration of the printer unit will be described.
The printer control unit 61 controls the entire printer unit. The printer control unit 61 performs control in accordance with a control program stored in the printer ROM 62. A RAM 63 provides working areas for the printer control unit 61, and also stores various data. A recording control unit 64 controls the processing of image data for recording and recording operations in accordance with instructions from the printer control unit 61. Reference numeral 65 designates a recording head for ink-jet recording which is controlled by the recording control unit 64 and prints an image based on input data. An I/F controller 66 receives data transmitted in accordance with an I/F protocol conforming to IEEE 1284, or the equivalent. A system bus 67 interconnects the respective units within the printer unit.
In the above-described configuration, in order to set a facsimile mode in which the respective units of the FAX unit can be controlled from the PC, switches 47 and 48 are usually connected to I/F controllers 37 and 39, respectively. A command which can be interpreted by the FAX control unit 31 is received from the PC, and the FAX control unit 31 controls the operations of the respective units of the FAX unit in accordance with the command. Data from the PC is printed as follows. When a print request is transmitted from the PC, the FAX control unit 31 of the FAX unit switches switches 47 and 48 to connect to switch 48 and the I/F controller 66, respectively, creating a direct connection between the PC and the printer unit, thus causing the printer unit to operate as the existing printer. Printing-instruction data provided to the existing printer are input from the PC, and the printer control unit 61 controls the printing operation in accordance with the printing-instruction data.
Thus, it is possible to use the existing printer, and the PC can use a driver for the existing printer.
Conventionally, however, when printing data from the PC, the printing unit is set to operate as the existing printer. It is thus impossible to receive an instruction for other processing utilizing the FAX unit from the PC and execute the processing, until the end of the printing of the data from the PC is signalled by the I/F signal line 46 and the main control shifts from the printer control unit back to the FAX control unit.